Elsword and the lord of a thousand winters
by Spectrevek
Summary: It seemed impossible it seemed too good to be true. A device with the power to 'cool it down'. This device could change the lifestyle of the world but more importantly it could contain items inside. The story of the mighty nasod device known as the fridge and what Elsword does with it.
1. Chapter 1 Flop

Elsword awoke in his new home, he had the strangest feeling that he was being watched. As he looked around the room the red-haired swordsman then saw his worst fear, it was Eve the nasod queen. Unlike Elsword she had changed on her journey with the E.I party and remained that way, she was now as she called it code Electra. She was the only thing Elsword feared as her slaps had the power to slay even the greatest warriors during P.V.P, she stared down at him with her usual blank expression. Her citrus fruit eyes digging into the area known as his consciousness it was not like the flop of a slap but a flop directly to his mind.

"What are you doing?"

Elsword asked wanting to end the strange confrontation

"Watching you sleep, but I have to show you the latest in recovered nasod technology so shall continue this later.

The nasod queen floated out of the room and continued into the cooking area. Usually the other residents of the home Aisha and Rena handled cooking, this area was foreign to Elsword yet most of his meals came from here. Almost like a delivery service from another dimension that was only a few steps away, this place was strange even for a swordsman.

Then Eve stopped in front of a large cube structure with two handles one in the middle and the other on the top. It radiated with power of a thousand winters, it was twice the size of Elsword, it was truly the mightiest being that his eyes had ever beheld, it was possibly dangerous but that only made him want to unlock it's secrets even more.

"This is a **fridge** it is designed to 'cool it down' as you humans say."

"Could this be perhaps A mighty nasod super weapon and it's gone rouge so you need me to stop it before it uses it's ultimate 'cool it down' attack. Because you can't find a better swordsman and you know I'm the best!"

It then happened the massive force that was Eve's hand moved with the fury of a million demon armies, it was the dreaded Flop that Elsword feared. Then it connected leaving a large red mark just as it did the first time he faced the fearsome flop, it would take at least two resurrection stones to recover after such an attack.

"No I want you to put things inside it and see what happens."

"I don't know if I wanna do that."

"I will slap you again."

"I would be more than happier to!"

"Good now I must leave to continue research."

Eve floated into Elsword's room, he heard the sound of his closet opening after she entered. He stood up and approached the mighty **fridge** then the thought came to him 'what should I cool it down first'. Opening the **fridge** he was met with the feeling of extreme cold it was even colder than Eve's slap that was so cold it burned.

However he would never say it to Eve's face for fear of the mighty flop of her slap. Inside the **fridge** there was room for many things

"What should I put in first?"

"Who dares to open me SPEAK MORTAL."

The **fridge** was speaking to Elsword it's voice boomed with power.

"It is I Elsword the protagonist."

"Do you deem yourself worthy of my use?"

"Yes"

"Do you seek to 'cool it down'"

"Yes"

"Very well mortal what do you wish to cool down first?"

"Well there's this shirt in my closet that is on fire for some reason."

"It is done… wait a moment."

A door behind him opened, Aisha the dark magician exited the room then ran into Elsword's room. She then returned with a shirt that was on fire for reasons unknown and put it inside the **fridge**. When she returned into the room she came from the **fridge's** voice boomed.

"There the deal is finished now in return I demand that you return the staff that you stole from the mighty elemental master Aisha."

"Very well mighty **fridge**."

As Elsword turned around a thought entered the empty space of his brain 'Something seems off' however he ignored it then went inside his room. He opened the closet and saw Eve holding the staff while making the noise 'pew' whenever she pointed it at something.

"Uhh"

"Pew pew… pew"

"So the **fridge** wants me to return the staff."

Without another word Eve handed the staff to Elsword. He then entered Aisha's room and threw the staff at her, she caught it as if she were expecting it. Elsword then returned to the **fridge**.

"You return have you finished my quest?"

"Yes I have **fridge**."

"Good now you have my permission mortal to place consumable inside of my belly. They will then 'cool it down' just as your flaming shirt."

Elsword opened the **fridge** then looked at his shirt it was no longer flaming for unknown reasons it was instead a normal shirt that was very cold. Elsword seeing the mighty power of the **fridge** began to insert many potions and food items inside the **fridge**. Then as he finally finished he spoke to the **fridge**

" **F** ridge I ask what do I do now?"

There was no answer however as Elsword sat in confusion as the **fridge** did not answer. Then he heard the sound of a beam charging behind him. Turning around he saw Eve pointing her finger at the **fridge** as energy gathered on her finger's tip.

"Wait don't it has my stuff inside!"

"360 for the win."

Eve spun doing a 360 before shooting a consecutive beam at the mighty **fridge**. It had no effect on the **fridge**.

"Phew I thought for a second-"

The **fridge** exploded destroying it's contents yet leaving it's surrounding unharmed. Elsword was still stunned at the loss of his stash of food even as an entire minute passed. Eve then sat next to him

"It wasn't able to talk you know."

"But it spoke to me."

"No there was an audio system which was controlled by Aisha."

"So my stuff isn't destroyed!"

"No your stuff is I made sure the entire device was destroyed."

"Wait a second AISHA!"


	2. Chapter 2 Apology

It's been over a week since Elsword lost his many consumable items. Without them he could no longer survive in any dungeons at his level. In his despair he tried throwing himself into the arena, however this didn't help as there was an army of Adds who combo-ed him showing no mercy.

It also didn't help that the only people around him were Aisha who he was still angry with, Rena who was doing elf stuff, and Eve who lived inside his closet. He wished that perhaps another member of his old party would appear like Raven, Chung or even his sister Elesis.

However he knew the three of them were always too busy, Raven lived as a noble so he felt that it was his duty to help fund the school system. Chung was away at the time on what he called a 'writer's trip', and Elesis was red knight captain so she had to do paper work, and usually helped the other knights train.

Then there was Add or Adds in this case since he made a rift in time that let Adds from other dimensions enter into Elsword's current dimension. However as Elsword had already tried all they wanted to do was enter the arena and combo any new adventurers until they were defeated. Elsword couldn't help but feel like he were forgetting someone as if there was another person who he adventured with, someone who's color scheme involved orange.

However Elsword brushed the thought away into the cave that was his mind, after all Raven was already the orange character. Now he just sat in his bed slowly trying to get over the loss of his precious stuff and food, especially the food. Without it he would be stuck with Rena's 'cooking' and while it liked tree bark and leaves as much as the next guy he didn't like getting splinters or rashes in his throat.

While he sat there already feeling the taste of Rena's 'cooking' he heard a knock at his door. Opening it he was greeted with the face of Aisha

"I'm sorry."

She said to him and looked genuinely sorry. Elsword no longer saw her as the evil sorcerer he knew he instead her as the purple magician who adventured with him. Elsword suddenly had such a large amount of realization that the fabric of reality shook, He slammed the door in Aisha's face.

But then a voice echoing from the deepest bowels of his room (his closet) spoke to him

"Hear her out... The story is too short."

Listening to the voice he opened the door once again.

"I replaced the **fridge**."

As Elsword looked behind her he saw it the **fridge.** He then approached it and was filled with trepidation as the memories of his food being destroyed entered his mind once again. He opened the amazing machine when he looked inside he could feel it's 'cool it down' effects.

However the greatest part was inside he saw his old stuff the fishes, the potions, his fire shirt, his cards that held the souls of animals, and even his pet phoru. He picked up the little animal and looked into it's beady eyes it then sneezed onto him. Elsword was too busy being happy to notice however and would have to treat it's cold later, he looked over everything it was all there. He then saw the elemental master looking at him

"Do you forgive me?"

As Elsword opened his mouth to speak a loud explosion happened in front of him. The roof now had a large hole in it, standing in the aftermath was the spear wielding adventurer Ara. She had a single stripe of white in her hair meaning she still followed the path Asura as many call it.

"Elsword I have come here to confess my EXTREME heavenly love for you!"

There was a long silence before Elsword said anything

"Who are you?"

"What you don''t remember me? It's me Ara we adventured together I saved your life a few times. You helped me confront my brother again then we beat the evil out of him."

"Uuhhh no."

Ara's hair turned pure white as the ends became fox tails. Her eyes changed to a darker color and energy seemed to radiate from her. When her transformation was finished Elsword suddenly remembered

"Oh I know you you're Eun. The girl with the magic fox named Ara."

"No I'm Ara. Eun is the fox. I came here after I made sure my brother was alright. You said that after he was alright I could come back here and move in with you."

"right… well you see I kinda lost the air mattress and Eve is in the closet so you may have to live under my bed

"What about that?"

Ara pointed to the **fridge**.

"This is the magical device known as the **fridge**. It has the power to 'cool it down'."

Ara immediately grabbed Elsword and jumped into the **fridge**. When they entered they both fell into a portal at the back of the fridge, It was one of Adds cracks in time.

Seeing all this happen Aisha was stunned until the door opened once again. Rena entered

"Who wants tree bark?"

"I do"

"I do too"

Eve and Aisha joined Rena in a meal of tree bark. The three talk about the **fridge** and it's many uses.

However Elsword and whats her face were not feasting on tree bark they were falling THROUGH TIME and space but mostly time.

"Why did you jump in?"

"I thought we could be together forever if we were frozen."

"The **fridge** doesn't freeze thing that's what the upper part is for. The **fridge** only has the power to 'cool it down'."

"Oh"

When the strange trip was over the two were coughed out of the portal. Elsword landed on top of a familiar face Aisha's with a loud thump.

"Ow that's it I was going to fix the fridge with Eve but never mind. You can go without your stuff Elsword!"

The elemental master stomped away angry at Elsword. Looking behind him he saw that the residue from the explosion still remained.

"Wait what did I just. Am I Add?"

Ara examined him

"No you are still you."

"Then I just lost my stuff AGAIN!"

Elsword looked in his room for him but he instead saw Add.

"I knew you would fall into the portal."

Elsword still confused looked dumbfounded at Add.

"Yes that's right me the mastermind of all this the diabolic esper had planned this all out it. It took me a year of planning but it worked now you have suffered twice the loss of your stuff. And now you are betrothed."

"Nooooooooo wait why did you do this?"

"Because you in another time line were actually me instead and then me I mean you me did what I did. So because of that I fought him in a battle of wits until I banished him into another dimension one where he is stuck in a loop of my endless combos. Ha ha ha ha ha ha"

Adds manic laughter filled the room.

Elsword never got his stuff back he instead continued to mope until one week later when Ara appeared once again. Having two Ara's Elsword married both of them the next day until the Ara from his time line convinced the other to return to their homeland. Elsword never adventured again and was now engaged. Due to this Elsword learned to never trust a **fridge**.

 **(Insert credits here)**

 **Author's note: The end** I had fun writing this story and I hope you enjoyed reading it. And remember never trust a **fridge** , keep an eye on your closest cause Eve is in there watching you, and Add is OP Goodbye.


End file.
